My Cousin That Time Travels
by Trainlover606
Summary: Marty is worried about Annie, his fraternal cousin, after his weekend of time-traveling. Jennifer, on the other hand, isn't too thrilled about the fact that Marty is spending a lot more time with his cousin rather than her. Annie is a MCFLY, not a BAINES
1. PuttPutt

Marty watched as the train left 1985 to an unknown period in history. Or the future. He turned to Jennifer.

"Wow, Jen. My life is going to be _so_ much easier now that I know he can come to visit us at any given time.", said Marty

"Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it?" replied Jennifer.

"You bet. C'mon, I'll give you a ride home."

The couple climbed in to the Hilux, and they sped off.

Jennifer gazed out the window of the 4X4 as Marty navigated the streets of Hill Valley. _Man, I can't believe that I might see Doc again! _Marty thought. _I'm gonna be, like, the BEST friends with Jules and Verne!_ He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the turn for Jennifer's house! Nor did he notice the fact that he had turned onto the 395, until it was too late to turn around.

"Shit!" Marty cursed. Then he heard a noise he had heard only a few times before. He had been with his dad, and they had been frantically searching for a gas station. The Beemer had spluttered, and then died. The father and son then walked the final mile to the station, picked up gas, and headed home. Unfortunately, the 395 was NOT a home to gas stations every corner. Marty successfully maneuvered the Hilux to the curb of the highway, and got out.

"Shit!" he cursed again

"What happened?" asked Jennifer

Marty let out a short sigh. "We ran out of gas. Are you up for walking?"

"No." responded his girlfriend.

"Well, it looks like we're camping in the bed for the night. Just like I always planned." an overly-happy Marty concluded. He grinned at Jennifer.

The two cuddled in the back of Marty's pickup. Marty gazed up at the night sky. '_Now, what am I gonna tell Annie?_' he wondered. The teen rolled over to Jennifer, only to find out that she was asleep. He shook her awake. "Jennifer." Marty whispered.

"Mmm?" was her late response.

"Have I ever told you…about my cousin Annie?"


	2. Mace in the Face

Suddenly, Jennifer was up in a flash. "WHO?" she screamed at Marty

"Calm down," said Marty, "she's just my cousin. It's not like we're dating or anything."

That seemed to visibly calm Jennifer down. "Oh, good." she sighed

Marty was thrilled to see that Jen wasn't flipping out or anything over this. He giggled just thinking about cheating on her. Then Marty burst out laughing about-

"What's so funny?" asked Jennifer.

Marty wiped tears from his eyes. "I just thought about you cheating on me, and how ridiculous that is."

Jennifer smiled a little, and then closed her eyes to go to sleep. Marty decided he should do the same. He looked at his watch. Even in the dim light, Marty knew what it would say.

"88:88," it read. Marty grinned. '_88 miles per hour_' he thought, and happily fell asleep.

When Marty woke up, he briefly forgot where he was. '_Oh my God, I've been kidnapped_.' were his first thoughts. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, or rather, Jennifer's foot being slammed into his face.

"OWW!" he screamed.

Jennifer spun around and sprayed mace at Marty, who responded by punching her in the face.

"OH MY GOD!" they screamed simultaneously. Marty jumped out of the truck and grabbed a bottle of water. He ripped off the cap and flushed the mace out of his eye sockets. It didn't help their appearance, though. Marty's eyes looked like someone had sprayed mace in them. Oh, wait, never mind. Marty grabbed some, I dunno, punch-cure and fixed up Jennifer's face so it didn't look like someone punched it.

"Oh, shit, Jen, I'm so sorry." Marty said quickly.

"That's okay Marty." replied Jen.

Then, Marty hopped out of the truck and started walking.

"Where're you going?" asked Jen.

"To get gas, are you gonna come?" came Marty's distant reply.

"Yeah, I guess. Wait for me."


	3. The GOAWAY

Marty and Jennifer plodded down the road, their feet crunching the loose gravel. The couple had been looking for gas for a long time, now, and had almost lost all hope. With civilization nowhere in sight, they had been tired, thirsty, and cold. Marty almost wished he had brought that water bottle with them. Suddenly, they felt the ground start rumbling. Jennifer gasped and pointed at a hole forming in the ground, completely speechless. The hole widened, and out popped some sort of digging machine. The door opened, and fog poured out. Along with the fog, out stepped Doc!

"Doc! Man, are we _ever _so glad to see you!" said Marty.

"Same for you Marty! It may have been only a couple of hours since you saw me last, but I've waited 15 years to come and show you something of mine that works!" replied Doc.

"Woah, woah, woah, did you just say 15 _years_?" exclaimed Marty.

"Yes, now let me show you what it actually _is_." Doc said, slightly impatient. "This is the Ground-Opening-Alvamplis-Wayford-Adams-Yonderplacer, or GOAWAY for short. What it does is it digs a hole into the ground, and then teleports you, through space and, if requested, time. Once you arrive, the machine digs itself out. This was the first human testing of it!"

"Great, Doc. Hey, could you take us to a gas station with that?" asked Jennifer.

"Sure! Hop in!" cried Doc. And so they did.

The three soon found that they were, indeed, underground. The machine shook and rattled, then blasted forward through space. The teens screamed, while Doc just smirked. Then, unexpectedly, a red light started blasting a warning.

"WARNING!" blared the alarm, "EXITING EXISTING PATH….FORMING NEW PATH!"

"Oh, dear" said Doc. "This is gonna be bad. _BRACE YOURSELVES!_"


	4. Alternate Universe

**This is just a filler scene, can't upload for a while. Tribute to AK1028.**

As the trio screamed and flew through space, Doc pondered. Why hadn't he rewired the flux manifold dispersal shock absorber? He gave a mental sigh. It was useless. They were probably going to end up in a distant planet where oxygen is all but gone and worth millions of US dollars.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Dad, what are you doing with the DeLorean?" it said.

The GOAWAY shook and rattled. Marty and Jennifer tuned up their sceaming just enough so that the decibel level in the room was the equivalent of a jet engine at a Led Zeppelin concert screaming along with the crowd. Doc could swear that their ears were going to explode, when they slammed into the ground. All the shaking, screaming and rattling stopped. They all stepped out of the machine. Doc looked around to see the old plutonium-powered DeLorean and…himself! Standing alongside him was Marty, a girl about his height, and a ten-year-old with brown hair and a pretty funny pink hat.

As Doc stared, so did everyone else. Marty and Jennifer stepped outside as well, and their jaws dropped. The boy looked up and said "Alright, what the hell is going on here?"

The girl leaned down and said, "I don't know, Timmy. I'm just as confused as you are."

Marty's equivalent turned to, uh, the Doc nearer to the GOAWAY and asked, "Does this have anything to do with this universe?"

Doc looked at him and said, "I'd hope not." The Marty nearer to the GOAWAY gave a nervous laugh and looked at the girl.

"You know, you look a lot like my cousin, Annie." Marty-1 said.

"I am" "Annie" replied. With that, Marty fainted. Both Docs' thoughts were "_That would have been me in a few seconds_."

The GOAWAY started to shake again. "ERROR! ERROR! DISPLACEMENT STARTING IN TEN! NINE! EIGHT1" Doc-1 looked at Doc-2 and said, "Well, it's best you, uh, keep up whatever you were doing."

"Yes, I suppose." Doc-2 replied. Doc-1 and Jennifer hauled Marty into the GOAWAY, and with a brilliant flash of light, they were gone.

The only Doc left in the current universe turned to Marty, Timmy and Annie and said, "Well, it would be best to take his, er, _my_ advice."

Timmy said, "So what _are _you doing with the DeLorean, Dad?'

"All in due time, Timmy. Roll the camera, Marty."


	5. The Island of WHAT?

**Sorry about the long wait. I was on a long period of writer's block. **

The GOAWAY was racing through time and space. Jennifer looked at the unconscious Marty lying on the floor of the machine, then at Doc, furiously working at the controls of the GOAWAY. Jen sat down to think. If Alternate Annie, or AA, was _that _pretty, what if their universe's Annie was just as pretty? Maybe Marty would get with An- no, wait, they were _cousins_! Was it even legal for them to get together? That didn't matter. Now, thought Jennifer, back to the case at hand. Who was that brown-haired boy? Was he their, god forbid, OfSpRiNg? No, they were too young! Yet, the rate of babies born to people under the age of 18 was at a high. No, the boy had bucked teeth. Neither Alternate Marty nor AA had bucked teeth. Ugh, thought Jennifer, I'm tired of thinking. Maybe it's time to just relax and let the Doc do his-

"WARNING! WARNING! EXISTING PATH DAMAGED! FORMING NEW PATH!" screamed the GOAWAY.

"Damn!" cried Doc.

"What is it?" shouted Jennifer over the siren.

"I typed in the wrong code! Instead of going to Hill Valley, 1985, we're headed to somewhere in between the Isle of Mann and England!" replied Doc.

"Exactly WHERE is it?" screamed Jennifer.

"What I said!" yelled Doc.

"Whatever!" hollered Jen, "Where exactly are we landing between England and the Isle of Mann?"

"An excellent question!" answered Doc, "Let me check on my iPhone!"

"You want to hack up on Rome?" asked Jen.

"No! CHECK ON my IPHONE!" screamed Doc, "I went to the future and bought it! It has a touch screen, games, and it's the third best invention next to this and the DeLorean!"

"No, I've decided it's SECOND best, next to the DeLorean! This machine sucks!" said Jennifer.

"HEY!" shouted Doc.

The GOAWAY's siren finally cut off, and the two out of three who were conscious could rest. Doc and Jen literally hadn't had a second's worth of rest when the machine jolted and dug itself out of the ground. They were in the middle of a three-track railway main line, with an express train headed straight for them!

"HOLY SHIT! Doc, does that train have a face?" cried Jen

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT, JENNIFER! WE'VE GOT TO GET MARTY OUT!" screamed Doc.

Somehow, they managed to pull the whole GOAWAY off of the track before the 4-6-2 express train flew by at 80 miles an hour, fast enough to have vaporized the entire GOAWAY, and push the DeLorean to the future.

"What is that…I don't understand this." said Jen, "That train…had a F***ING FACE!"

"This may be a…universal problem." replied Doc.

Then, in the GOAWAY, came a noise from Marty.

"Uugh, my head." moaned Marty.

"And he's alive!" joked Jennifer.

"Ha-ha, very funny." a sarcastic Marty replied. "This place is very familiar…"

"Good, maybe _somebody_ knows where we are." Jen said, eyeing Doc.

"What?" said Doc, sounding hurt.

"Well, it's from a book Mom used to read to Annie and me-" Marty began, but was cut off by Jennifer.

"DON'T SPEAK THE NAME OF THAT DEMON!" Jennifer cried in an unexpected outburst.

"She's my cousin, Jen. What are you trying to say? In fact, you've never even met her!" Marty said.

"Sorry, Marty. I got carried away," piped Jen.

"It's okay, anyways, I never thought that this would be a real place." Marty said, enveloped in his interest of their surroundings.

"What? Where are we? SPIT IT OUT, MARTY!" screamed Doc.

"Doc, Doc, Doc! There's no reason to shout," responded Marty.

"Okay, just hurry!" Doc said, so fast that it was hard for the two teens to distinguish the words he was saying.

"Well, I think we're on… the Island of Sodor."

"WHAT?" cried Jen and Doc simultaneously.

"Yeah, crazy, isn't it?" said Marty.

Just then, the Tardis materialized right next to the GOAWAY!

"Holy crap!" Marty shouted.

Then, out stepped Annie with the Eleventh Doctor!

"Thanks for the lift!" said Annie to the Doctor.

"No problem!" replied the Doctor.

Annie walked towards the trio.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?" WE'RE STUCK IN A F***ING CHILDRENS BOOK!" yelled Doc.

"Jeez, calm down, Doc. This is a real place." said Annie.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Marty said to no one in particular.

"No, I'm serious!" said Annie.

"Nice joke, bitch," Jennifer said to Annie.

"HEY" cried Annie and Marty

"You two have NEVER met, and you're calling my cousin a bitch!" exclaimed Marty.

As the three argued, Doc managed to flag down a train, a blue 0-6-0 Billington E2 with a lowered running plate and the number one painted on his side tanks. The engine (Thomas, in case you haven't already guessed) agreed to take the four to the big station in his coaches (Annie and Clarabel), where they could get supplies and directions to the United States. They all clambered in, Annie and Doc into Annie (What, put Annie in Clarabel?), Jennifer into Clarabel, and after much begging, Marty into Thomas's cab. They set off as soon as everyone was situated.

"So, what's California like, Marty?" asked Thomas.

"It's cool-whoa!" said Marty as he slipped on a stay lump of coal.

"You live next door to any movie stars, like Michael J. Fox?" questioned Thomas.

"No, you're thinking Southern California. Me? I'm in chilly North California," replied Marty.

"Oh. Do you-" Thomas began, being cut off by Marty.

"No, I don't surf," said Marty.

"Oh. Okay," said Thomas.

Then, after an hour of awkward silence, they pulled in to the big station.


	6. Silly Putty

**Well, I just received the BEST idea ever from someone, and I will now continue the story.**

Marty was thinking about tomatoes and why they are always thrown when someone tells a bad joke, when they finally arrived at the station.

"Great, now I can leave." said Marty, who was fed up of the awkward silence.

Thomas, still peeved at Marty, simply wheeshed at him and then sped away.

Jennifer walked up. "Thanks for not putting me in the same coach as She-Who-Must-Be-Maimed."

"Look, chill out, okay? She's not all that bad." said Marty with a look of disgust on his face.

"It may not seem that way, but there's some bad vibes coming from her, Marty. I can tell she's up to something." replied Jennifer.

"Okay, Jen, the way you're acting is as if she's trying to take me away from you! Why would I hang out with my cousin? I respect people who do, but I don't share their views!" said Marty.

While they talked, nobody noticed Annie push a little old lady into the path of a large oncoming freight train.

_SPLAT!_

"What the hell was that?" shouted Marty and Jennifer simultaneously.

"I dropped some red Silly Putty." lied Annie.

"…How much?" asked Marty, suspiciously.

"Oh," Annie said, examining the rails, "about a barrel full of the stuff."

"You threw a cane there too?" asked Jennifer.

"And a white pickup truck?" added Marty.

"What pickup truck?" queried Annie.

The three teens turned around just in time to see a white pickup truck slam head-first into the train, engulfing itself in a huge explosion.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Marty.

"RUN!" screamed Jennifer.

Doc was stunned by the physics of the whole incident. Or, lack thereof. Freight cars were flying left and right. He ran off the station platform just in time to see the MC Bunn cafe get wiped out by a large van marked 'CAUTION: EXPLOSIVES'

"Great Scott!" whispered a mesmerized Doc.

Thomas was on the other line, watching the freight train derail.

"Cinders and ashes!" he exclaimed as an empty wagon flew over his funnel, knocking out a vital support beam for the roof. People scrambled to get out of the station in a panic. Thomas's engineer pulled the reverser and throttle as far as they would go and got Thomas out of the station before the entire roof came down on top of the still-derailing train. Now, what was left of the train slammed into the roof, causing them to go every direction.

"Where's Doc?" shouted Marty over the roar of the explosions.

"He was next to the MC Bunn place, getting a coffee!" screamed Annie, trying desperately not to go insane. Everyone turned toward the foundations of the shop, just in time to see the van Doc had seen moments before get hit with another van marked 'CAUTION: RADIOACTIVE WASTE'

"_RUN!_" cried Jennifer, and dashed away. Everyone followed suit. The three teens ran about two-hundred feet before a huge explosion knocked them over. Marty rolled over to see the station (or what was left of it) become a mushroom cloud.

"Doc!" shouted Marty.


End file.
